Tides of Devotion
by Toriko Ame
Summary: Heh heh THIS IS HEAVILY AU I REPEAT HEAVILY AU! It is sorta BotanHiei. And I just did this for a myth assignment of mine...I thought it would give ya'll something to read...I know it sucks but please NO FLAMES! ok now on to the myth!


Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. And you have been warned THIS FIC IS HEAVILY AU!!! It was for a myth project i did so i just thought i could let you guys read it...i know it sucks but oh well. This is Botan/Hiei...sorta...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once in the time of the great and powerful deities of Greece.... The kingdom of the Moon was beautiful. Lovely ivory columns lined up at the entrance to the beautiful palace, divine flowers of every kind littered the gardens as white roses climbed up the golden gates, and the palace itself was made of gleaming pearly white ivory. In this palace resided the gentle goddess Selene. Her silvery colored hair held up in a majestic bun, her white garments trailed the palace floor, and her kind blue eyes surveyed her kingdom in wisdom. Even though Selene was a goddess she cared deeply for her only child.... A girl named Botan. 

Meanwhile on Mount Olympus the gods were discussing a matter with less than great care for they were arguing over whom Botan would marry.

"Botan should marry my son Cupid!" Raged Aphrodite.

"No she should marry my son Apollo," offered Leto.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Roared Koenma, "At the rate that we are deciding things we will all be a century older." Athena being the goddess of wisdom had an idea that would satisfy most requests.

"Dear brothers and sisters do not fight, for I have an idea that should prove promising. How about we let Botan decide whom she shalt marry by meeting all of her suitors at once so she can choose herself." Said Athena softly. The others pondered this for a few moments before agreeing that this was indeed a perfect idea.

"Then it is agreed willing or not Botan will meet her suitors and choose one for her husband." Decreed Koenma.

Botan reluctantly agreed to meet her suitors. The gods took her and her mother to a nice meadow near a flowing river. The first suitor was Aphrodite's own son Cupid the most beautiful and

charming of the gods, with his golden ringlets wandering over his snowy neck and crimson cheek, with two dewy wings on his shoulders, whiter than snow, and with shining feathers like the tender blossoms of spring. Botan sent him away. "Why do you send my son away Botan?" Questioned Aphrodite. Botan shook her head and her silvery tresses gracefully moving with her head movements.

"I do not think that I would be happy with that man." She simply stated. The next Suitor was Apollo his golden hair was blowing wildly with wind that seemed to only surround him, his tan skin complimenting with his golden tunic that shone with the rays of a hundred sunrises. Again Botan shook her head and turned to Leto focusing her light Purple eyes into Leto's calm gray. "Leto the reason I do not choose him is that with his glory one would forget about me." Leto nodded her head in understanding.

Countless others came but Botan turned them down giving a reason for each one. Finally the was but one suitor left... the man named Hiei he was the eldest son of Poseidon. Hiei had simply midnight blue hair that lightly spiked up in the air from the cutting and had a unusual white starburst. His crimson colored eyes narrowed at being closely looked at by all these gods. He wore a simple black colored tunic with silver accents. Botan's light purple eyes sparkled with a joy no other has ever seen. She turned excitedly to Koenma and claimed, "I have found my new husband. He is perfect in my eyes for no other offered to show faults for me to see. I choose him." Botan turned and ran over to Hiei. She began to throw her arms across his neck but he shoved her aside. Botan looked puzzled and hurt at this action. "Why do you shove me away? Did you not come here for my hand?" She asked.

Hiei looked at her in distain before replying, "I do not wish for your hand, I was asked to come here by my father Poseidon. He never said anything about me getting married to the likes of you." With that said Hiei returned to his fathers realm. Koenma and the other gods murmured silently about the newest event that occurred before Koenma turned to Botan.

"Botan because you rejected all suitors except the one that shalt not have you.... You are to forever try to win his heart, for you shalt not marry another until you do." Koenma proclaimed. Botan looked up in sadness and slowly bowed her head.

"I know of my fate and I will happily accept for a life without Hiei would be terrible for me..." she said softly. 

So day after day Botan still tries to win Hiei's love and fails. The tides in the oceans caused by him shoving her away time and time again. But still Botan vows to win his love...even if it takes all of eternity. 

The frequency of the tides remind us of how strong love can be for tides represent Botan's love and dedication to win the heart of the one she loves. By Hiei shoving her away he caused the once still oceans to gain movement when she stumbles back... And forever will he shove her back. 


End file.
